Starduster
by glowingxstars
Summary: "I do, I really really like you." Van/Ven. *Note: Language.
1. Chapter 1: Alternate Dimension?

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know. Why start a new Van/Ven story when I didn't even finish the other one;

But hey, an author can't help their imagination right? :] I still update everyone now and then. Thank you for subscribing though, readers!

I'm pretty sleepy right now, so I'm sorry, the first chapter won't make sense. I hope you like it!

Leave reviews, yes?

* * *

**{ Chapter 1 – Deal **;

The keyblade wielder was surrounded in dark aura, anger swelling up inside him. He growled, his hand shaking in pure hatred but it only lead to having his darker half laugh in amusement. "That's right, Venny! Do you hate me now?" he said, aiming his own keyblade to his other half.

"Shut up!" he screamed. He took one last glance at his best friends, _please, save them_, he called out above.

But there was no response; it was only the laughter of Vanitas that filled Ventus' mind. "I won't let you get away, Vanitas!" he told the dark haired boy.

Vanitas laughed even more, "There's no need to run away from you, idiot. I'm the darkness within you. This is what you want."

"NO, I DON'T!" He said, "I don't want to merge this keyblade. I don't want to hurt my friends!'

"What friends?" Vanitas asked darkly, "You mean those two, laying like empty shells? They're dead, Venny!"

The boy started to laugh, his deep, yellow eyes staring straight at Vanitas. "Come on Ventus, you and I, let's become one."

"In your dreams, you'll never wi—"

But before Ventus even finished his sentence, the keyblade was swiped away from his grasp. Vanitas was on top of him, a serious face plastered as his expression. His dark half's keyblade was glowing red, waiting for the wielder to just knock the blond boy dead. "I win," he said with an evil smirk. After that, he uses his claws, marking Ventus' skin with an _x_ for _x-blade _(Also known as keyblade). He rose his keyblade, then struck the boy blond bo straight through his heart.

And he when he did, Ventus started to fade, becoming unconscious and losing his vision. The last thing he saw was the star shard that Mickey had, bouncing off of Vanitas head, which knocked him out too. It wasn't the way that Ventus lost his life though, at least that's what he thought until a shine of light started to fill the place they were at.

Master Eraqus closed his eyes calmly; a cascade of pink started to come from above and started to rain cherry petals everywhere. One of the petals landed on Ventus' and Vanitas' forehead; also on Terra and Aqua's bodies which were empty as shells.

"Things doesn't have to be this way," he said quietly, as he stared at the two halves. He walked over towards the two boys that were on top of each other, unconscious.

Vanitas was scooted all the way to the other side of Ventus, who finally stopped bleeding from the keyblade that shattered into pieces. Their hands held each other, with the star shard glowing in between them.

"Start over, together," The master said with a small smile, and faded, never coming back.

_Warmth_… Ventus and Vanitas thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

"Hey, you two! Wake up!" A girlish voice said from a distance. "You guys! Fine, you guys will be late for the ceremony. It won't be my fault that you guys are late, when you get there!"

The blond boy was the first one to gain consciousness, finding out that he was holding someone's hand. He was startled, realizing it was his dark half, and started to guard himself.

Vanitas, woke up also, yawned but the star shard was on his hands. Ventus blinked twice and growled, "You stole that from Mickey!"

The black haired boy smirked, "I never said I was a good boy,"

Ventus reached for Vanitas and punched his face. "You're an asshole! I don't even know why you belong here, alive!"

"Hey! You're not supposed to be alive either! I killed you first! You're **mine**!'

"What the hell do you mean by yours!"

"Well, I did win."

"Evil never wins,"

Vanitas stared at him, wiped the blood off his mouth then lifted up Ventus' chin. "I might not be precise. But there must be some logical explanation why we're alive again. Maybe, I was made to kill you once more." He said with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Vanitas."

"Oh, vulgar now, are we?"

Ventus gritted his teeth and punched the other boy once more. But Vanitas dodged it, grabbing unto the boy's hands instead and gripped on them tight. Ventus yelped, realizing that they were both unconscious, but Vanitas became strong. Wait—What in the world? He became stronger?

That's when Ventus looked up at Vanitas, who suddenly noticed the change of atmosphere. He looked down at the blond boy, then glared. "What?"

Ventus, whispered but it was loud enough for Vanitas to hear it and flush his cheeks pink.

"You have pretty eyes…"

"Now, Venny. If you think that would make me think twice about killing you again, don't think about it." He said.

"I'm not even thinking about that! I don't give a shit! Where's Terra and Aqua?"

The girl from the door watched the two boys argue and fight. She sighed, and the two boys looked up and stared at the girl who walked up to them. "I'm right here, dummy."

The Aqua that spoke had longer blue hair, her eyes were sea green and she wore school clothes. Ventus and Vanitas raised their eyebrows in mere confusion, then looked at each other. _I'm not dreaming right?_ They thought to themselves. It was true, Aqua turned hotter. But it's just between the two of them, and they don't even know.

"So, are you guys going to get dressed up?"

"Not unless this asshole gives me back Mickey's star shard!" he screamed.

"Mickey? Mr. Mickey? The principal?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "I think you guys need some reality check."

"Wait, Aqua, I don't know what you're talking about. Why're you alive?" Ventus asked, blinking twice.

"I was never dead! I've been alive for 17 months! How dare you try to kill your sister?"

"What? You're not my sister! You're just my best friend!" he reminded her.

Aqua's eyes twitched, but kept her soft voice. "I'll be nice today, Ventus, you've been my brother since you were born. Your best friend is Terra and Vanitas. Which is actually a surprise to me because it's the first time I've seen you guys fight like this."

Vanitas stared at the blond boy, who had a dumbfounded look on his face. The boy shrugged in confusion,

"Then, if I'm his best friend. Why am I in his room?"

Aqua's eyes widened. "Did you guys just lose your memories? Vanitas, you've been living with us since you guys were 2nd graders."

"You mean my parents died?"

"No, they went abroad. You told them you wanted to stay with Ventus because he was import—"

"Whoa! Ventus isn't important to me!"

The girl laughed, "Oh, such a liar! You guys just confessed that you liked each other last week!"

The two boys gave a disgusted look the Aqua. Who was really surprised. "Okay, guys, you're really scaring me. You guys should rest, I can tell Mr. Mickey you guys aren't feeling good…"

"That'd sound nice," Vanitas said, and for the first time, Ventus agreed.

She walked out of the room, leaving the two boys silent, staring at the bed sheets for a moment. Ventus yawned, finally not giving a care as he leaned on Vanitas' shoulder which made the boy surprised from the sudden action. "H-Hey," he said poking his cheek. "We still need to know why we're in this strange place."

Ventus looked up, then looked down, his expression unreadable. "W…Weeeeell….I don't even know where we are."

Vanitas' face softened, but he didn't smile. "I don't either," he said quietly, "But hey, we'll find out sooner or later, right?"

The blond boy nodded, fazing back to sleep. The warmth of the other boy was contagious, and he held him close. "Whoa, whoa!" Vanitas said, surprised once again.

"Yeah?" Ventus asked sleepily.

"H-Hey, don't fall asleep on me!" Vanitas asked panicky, he held on the boy's hands. "Venny, stay awak—"

Just then, everything in time froze, the shard bursts, shattered to small, tiny pieces forming into words. Ventus yawned, cuddling up against Vanitas' chest. But the light was too bright, Ventus couldn't help but keep his eyes wide open and read the words that were circling the two of them.

_This world, is full of happiness._

_This world, is full of sadness._

_This world, is half of yours, and ours._

_This world, is made just to unite enemies._

_One, afraid not to be loved._

_Other, not wanting to be loved._

_10,000 years from here._

_Closed your eyes to a sea of darkness,_

_Now you're floating in a world,_

_That knows nothing but loneliness._

_But reach your hearts,_

**And give love**.

Everything came back to place.

"Love?" Vanitas scoffed, then snorted. "What the hell? Love? I don't need love!"

The blond started snoring softly after that, the black haired boy couldn't help but run his finger tips through the boy's hair. Vanitas also beings to yawn, getting sleepy too.

"We can, skip ceremony. Just… today…" he mumbled, as his eyes closes shut.

Vanitas squirmed his eyes, then held unto the blond boy close. Trying to get into a comfortable position since he couldn't lay back down. The younger boy was sleeping peacefully against him. With no other choice, he wraps his arms around him, for the first time, feeling like he's protecting something important.

But deep inside, pain struck through Vanitas' heart. _You were not made to love_, a voice told him.

"Shut up," he mumbled again, burying his face on Ventus' soft hair.

* * *

Yeah. I don't know what I'm doing. ;p

~Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Empty Stomach

**Author's Note: **Oh my goodness you guys! I just read over the whole thing I typed out last night, and it was sooo messy! I'm so sorry. I'm glad you liked it though Thanks for the subscribers.

Oh, and I have a question. I need to make one of the characters play as the villain in this story. But who should it be? Roxas, or Sora? PLEASE CHOOSE :D

& leave reviews, yes?

* * *

**{ Chapter 2 – Empty stomach **;

Ventus opened his eyes then yawned, wanting to go back to sleep once more until he realized that a pair of strong arms held him close and tight. His blue eyes blinked twice, then the ends of Vanitas' hair, falls unto his eyes softly. Ventus' eye closes halfway, smelling the other boy's hair. The scent is so nostalgic, and it makes him so sleepy.

But he realized something was wrong,

Vanitas was his enemy.

_Or was he really_?

He had a strange dream, that Mickey's star dust burst out of no where and stopped time, only to tell them that they've been given a chance to live. Was it even a chance? **Or was it fate?** The boy doesn't know.

Ventus remained as still as he could. But his legs were starting to get weak from sitting; he must've fallen asleep in this position. It was thoughtful of Vanitas to stay that way and not wake him up. _He might not be so bad after all…_ He thought to himself. Wait – Ventus, are you alright? Get a grip of yourself!

He turned his head, staring outside the window. The sun was shining bright upon them, but he can't see where they were.

The sit still boy finally shifted, which gave the younger boy a slight shock. Ventus tried to hide it by snuggling up to him again, scared that they might start to fight.

Plus, to him, holding Vanitas close like this. It felt, pretty nice actually.

"So, when're you going to get off my lap?" A husky but serious voice broke the silence. The blond boy couldn't help but look up to the pair of yellow-golden eyes.

For a moment, Vanitas thought that the bond's eyes turned yellow for a moment, just like before they fought and were sent here into an alternate dimension they don't even know about. Ventus looked up to the raven haired boy then poked his cheek. Before he said something, his stomach started to growl.

Vanitas' eyes twitched for a moment, "Are you hungry, Venny?"

"S-Shut up!"

"I was just trying to be nice," he said, his tone going cold.

After that, Ventus started to space out, he still didn't get off from Vanitas' lap. Actually, he wanted it to last for a little while longer. He felt safe and secure for a moment, and he didn't want the feeling to go away. Ventus shook his head, denying the fact that he could possibly be gay.

His stomach growled again, and Vanitas couldn't help but laugh at how adorable the blond looked like when his stomach growls. His face flushes pink in embarrassment, and pouts to himself because his stomach is completely empty. "Let's go get something to eat."

"You make it sound like you're not hungry!" Ventus snarled back.

"That's because I'm not!" Vanitas growled in reply. 10 seconds passes, silence occurs, then his stomach growls.

Ventus started to laugh to himself, "You're such a bad liar!" he laughed more.

To be honest, Vanitas has never lied in his life time. He has always been straightforward, rude, and mean. At least, that's what they thought of him, everyone that knew him of. He looked at the blond boy who was able to see through him for a moment. "Ventus?" he asked.

Ventus was surprised to hear his name coming out of his mouth. When he looked at the boy, he noticed that his expression was sad. Something was bothering him, and it made Ventus nervous deep inside.

"Are you alright?" The black haired boy stared at Ventus. Then looked down at his cherry lips.

"I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too," Ventus said quietly.

The blond boy finally decided to get off his lap and stood up. He looked outside the window, realized how much his surroundings were completely different compared to the places he's been to. He reached for the lock then opened the windows. The air rushes inside, giving Ventus a small chill. Just as he looks down, the air was strong to swipe him off his feet.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, scaring Vanitas who watched as Ventus' legs rises up from the ground, about to fall.

"V-Ventus!" he said, grabbing the boy by the waist.

Ventus wasn't afraid though, he was just scared that if he falls down, he won't be able to catch himself. _Our room must be like, two floors above_, he thought to himself. _Is this an apartment?_ He asked afterwards. "Thanks," he said to the other.

"Just don't scare me like that! If you fall down, I'd blame myself that I didn't kill you the right way!"

"Shut up! You wouldn't even want to kill me since we're _best friends_!"

"Well that's what they think, I think I should kill you **now**." Vanitas said as he grabs unto the boy's shirt and raised him up. "No one kills you, **but** me."

Just before Vanitas tried to something stupid, another star shard bounced off of his head. Even something so tiny, can weigh so heavy; Vanitas scratched the pain off his head then Ventus gave a worried expression, forgetting all about the argument they had just a while ago, "Are you alright?" he asked sweetly.

The tone of Ventus' voice, irritated Vanitas. "Don't do that," he coughed.

"Do what?"

"Do that _thing_ with your voice!"

"What thing?" he almost yelled.

"THAT SWEET VOICE THING! It's annoying. Just like how your brain is so blank, you almost fell out of the window."

"Shut up! The wind was strong!"

"Apparently, you weren't strong enough to keep your position."

Ventus' face turns slight red out of anger, but Vanitas laughed out of the blue. It wasn't the so-evil-because-you're-an-idiot laugh, it was the you're-so-cute laugh. And Ventus' guess came out right, when he said.

"You're so cute when you do that!" Vanitas said laughing.

The blond boy had a dead panned look on his face, "Seriously Vanitas, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, this is just what happens when I have an empty stomach."

"EH?"

Vanitas sits back down on the bed, reaching for the windows to close them. After wards, he motioned the other boy to sit down next to him, which took a while for Ventus to decide since he doesn't want to be killed – There were many times when Vanitas had tempted to kill him, and there's already been a time where he had succeeded.

But that shard gave them another chance, now the two boys have no clue what to do with their lives. Since no one is finally there to boss them around. No Xehanort, No Eraqus.

No enemies.

Except the two of them, and maybe some unverse or nobodies, if they ever do appear later on— which is highly doubtful.

Silence fills the room then Ventus finally decides to scoot closer to the black haired boy who was spacing out for the first time. Vanitas opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out for the first time. Minutes passed by, then he sighed, and finally told the story.

We find out that when this boy has an empty stomach, he won't be himself. Himself as in the – Asshole, mean, annoying, and _too smart to talk to_ type of person. When he's hungry, he goes into the _softer_ side of him. And Ventus blinked in interest. The boy opened up to him just like that, Ventus laughed; Vanitas _has_ not been himself lately. He's been acting strange since a while ago, especially when Aqua asked them to attend a ceremony.

Hold up;

_Ceremony_.

"THE CEREMONY!" Ventus said in shock. "We completely missed the welcoming ceremony!"

"Aqua said she'll excuse us because we haven't been ourselves lately," Vanitas said with a small huff. He stood up, goes through the closet and grabbed a pair of black shirt and dark jeans.

"Why does everything have to be so relevant to _stars_?" Vanitas muttered to himself as he changes.

The blond stared in disbelief, then closed his eyes, covering them with his hands. "VANITAS! CHANGE IN THE BATHROOM!"

"What? We're both boys, don't let it get to you."

"Whatever! Just go to the bathroom!"

"Okay, I got it. Geez, somebody has their man period,"

"I DO NOT HAVE A MAN PERIOD!"

"Right, now you're in denial," Vanitas chuckled as he closes the bathroom door in front of Ventus.

Ventus pouted to himself and laid back to the bed. "Hurry up. I'm hungry," he mumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

The two boys walked down the streets, confused. _Such a different world_, they both thought to themselves as they walked around.

"Hey, Vanitas, do you have some munny?" The blond asked, searching from his pockets.

"Yeah, I have about 200, I'll treat you. A token of appreciation for keeping this secret just between you and me." He mumbled to the younger boy.

"You should stop mumbling, and muttering things. That's a bad habit," Ventus reminded him.

"I don't give a shit,"

"Rude,"

"Whatever, be thankful I'm paying for you."

For the first time, he really was thankful, because instead of being killed, Vanitas spared his life for the moment. And now they're walking down the streets together, side by side. He held unto his stomach, waiting for the growling to disappear. Then they stopped in front of a cute café shop.

"Hi, kupo! Welcome to Traverse Town's love shop! This café is where all the lovers dine in. How may I help you, kupo?" A moogle floated in front of the door.

The two boys looked at each other in astonishment. "Do we look like couples to you?" Vanitas asked, getting annoyed.

"Well, usually when two people come in front of our door, they would want to save them a seat! And they're always couples, kupo!" The moogle smiled.

"We're both boys," Ventus hesitated. "We're best friends, not couples."

The moogle raised its eyebrows, "I'm pretty sure two boys came yesterday. We don't really judge, and you both don't have to deny it. So it's alright for you both to decide if you want to enter or not. There's other cafés here. So I won't force you, kupo."

Ventus gave the moogle a nut. Vanitas stared, raising his eyebrows also. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"I'm giving the moogle a nut? They like these types of nuts, you can't find it anywhere but a particular forest," Ventus explained with a smile.

Then, he grabs Vanitas' hand. "We're going in!"

"What? What the hell! We're not couples!"

"We can be!"

"What? Hell no! I don't even like you!"

"Fuck you, Vanitas. For once, play along? I'm hungry!"

"Whatever, you're lucky my stomach is hungry."

Ventus sighed, "I'm hungry too dumbass!"

Vanitas held his hand back without another word. They smiled at the moogle, who opened the door for them to enter.

"Welcome!" A waiter smiled to the both of them, "Please follow me!" she said with a smile.

The two boys nodded, holding hands. They walked down the halls, and looked around at the strange wallpaper patterns. The waiter stopped in front of a door and opened it for them. She smiled and bowed before them. "I'll be serving you two for today. I'm Felly." She said.

Felly has green hair and purple eyes, unlike most of the people that Ventus and Vanitas knew, the majority of them had blue eyes. This girl was idiosyncratic. They both found her interesting.

"Nice to meet you Felly," Ventus said with a cute smile. "I'm Ventus, call me Ven, and this is Vanitas."

"Hn," he said without another word.

As they walked inside, they realized that the room was really narrow, but it was small enough for two couples to sit and have their repast in here and the waiter to serve them with their needs. This café might not be so bad after all, but Ventus thought this was more of a restaurant. Felly asked for their order, then Vanitas gave his menu back to the waiter. Ventus was too busy, trying his hardest to decide what to eat, but he got nothing.

The table was covered with a white sheet, and a vase with different variety of flowers was placed inside of it. Forks, spoons and other utensils were placed on the table perfectly and the two boys stared in awe. Now that Vanitas has finished ordering, Ventus blushed and said the first thing that was on the menu.

"Uh, can I get a waffle?" he asked innocently.

"Are you serious? It's past morning!"

"Oh, right. I don't think I even know what that is!"

"Idiot,"

"HEY!"

"Just get Ven the same thing like I did."

Felly nodded then walked out the door with a bow before she left. Vanitas was whacked on the head, then turned around to face Ventus.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For embarrassing me in front of a pretty girl!'

"She's not even that fucking pretty! What's your problem?"

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!"

"I find you better than her," Vanitas mumbled.

Ventus raised his eyebrows then looked down to the table. There, he starts to space out, trying his best to think of his empty stomach, instead of thinking about what his company had just mentioned.

_I'm better than her?_ He asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter, Joker!

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I'm back again, it seems like I'm updating this story everyday. This chapter is j2ktime (just to kill time); no juicy bits. Just a heads up; They're not really in traverse town. You know how they're in an alternate _universe_? That universe is well, Mickey's world. And no, it's not Disney Castle, Ahaha. But there **will** be a Disney High. I know! I know! It sounds corny, but whatever. We'll see how it goes later on. For now; let's enjoy this short chapter, yes?

**Anna Shiki – **I think I'll go by your suggestion. (: Though, I just don't see how Sora can be evil! We'll find a way to twist things up. ;D Thanks!

Thanks for the subscribes, alerts, and reviews dear readers!

& Leave reviews, yes! Now, on with the story!

* * *

**{ Chapter 3 – Joker **;

It's been about 20 minutes, and Felly hasn't returned yet.

The two boys have already been hungry, and now their stomach just won't stop growling. It's annoying the shit out of them; Ventus looked up to Vanitas who started to look pale. He was bored, so bored, besides the fact that he's dying out of hunger and thirst. The blond was concerned about him for at least a second—he was not looking good. Vanitas looked to hash. Earlier when they first entered, he looked normal and alive, but now he looks like he's dying.

Before Ventus spoke, Vanitas' mouth opened. He closed his as quick as he could so that he wouldn't notice. Vanitas started tapping on the table then stared at Ventus' neck.

"Can I suck your blood?" Vanitas asked quietly.

"What? No! What in the world?"

"I can you know, I just didn't think I'd need it."

"Need what?"

"Sucking blood, is what," he replied with a serious face. "But I wouldn't do that to you, I can't."

"Why not?" Ventus asked, blinking.

Just before Vanitas started to answer, the door finally swung open. Their heads rose, their expression finally changing. They were excited to get their food, but it was suddenly ruined when a person with red spikey hair stepped inside.

He was wearing a magician suit. The hat that he wore made everything obvious. His facial features were serious, but he wore a mask that covered only half of his eyes. He took off his hat, to reveal even more red spikey hair then bows.

"I'm sorry for the wait, it seems like something came up in our kitchen, for now, I, Axel, will entertain you, but please, I prefer to be called _joker_, " he said as he placed his hat back to its rightful place. "I hope you don't mind."

Ventus shook his head, and when Vanitas saw his partner not minding this, he stood up. "I'm not, what the hell is going on?"

"No! Don't mind my best friend, he's just hungry," the blond interrupted the joker. 'Go on, we don't mind at all."

Vanitas started mumbling to himself and Ventus looked at him apologetically. _At least it's better than sharing the silence_, he mouthed to Vanitas.

That's the thing though, Ventus doesn't know that he doesn't mind sharing the silence. As long as he was close to Ventus, he didn't give a shit about anything. The black haired boy raised his eyebrow to himself in confusion, okay, what the fuck was that? Did he just admit that he cares about Ventus?

_No_, put yourself together. The two boys looked up at the magician.

The joker grabbed a chair that came out of nowhere. He sat down, and cards came out from his sleeves.

"First, we're going to play a game," he said with a cloudy smile.

And what cloudly smile meant was, everything about him was inexplicable. His expression was now hard to read, his eyes looks so dull and empty, and the way he shuffle his cards looks so devious and evil. Vanitas stared, his guard up, sensing something strange, something more darker than what he's been thinking lately.

"Let's start with—" Joker starts to look at Vanitas, then he smirked. He turned and pointed to a halted looking Ventus; who stood up in surprise.

"Y-Yes?" he blinked, nervous about this game. _What will happen if I lose?_ He asks himself.

Vanitas watched as the blond stood up; Joker started to place the cards on the table, the cards facing backwards. "Be careful," he whispered.

He grew worried for his partner. Just in case something came up, he held unto his hand. Ventus looked at him and smiled uneasily. The joker's evil smile grew.

"Do you know the rules?"

"N-No…"

"Good, now pick a card. Any card," he said with a low tone.

Hesitating, Ventus raised his finger to wonder what's hidden in those cards. There were 5, layered in front of him. They were all marked with an x, and to him they all looked the same.

He made up his mind, he looked to the left, then picked the second one. Little did he know though, the joker was starting to laugh to himself.

"Very good, I'm guessing you've never been to this world before," he said as he stood up, walking towards Ventus.

The blond boy took a step back, and Vanitas stood up, blocking the magician from touching him. "Enough," Vanitas said.

"Oh? The fun part hasn't even started," the magician said with a playful pout. "Someone needs to die."

Ventus froze from his spot, he held unto Vanitas, frightened from the consequences that the card might have on have. The black haired boy didn't even move a muscle. "Get out of the room," he breathed heavily.

The magician didn't bother to follow though, he raised his index finger, making the cards circle around Vanitas and Ventus. "You guys played the game, you guys can't quit now."

His vision begins to blurr, but he held unto Ventus tight as if he was hanging for his precious life. Vanitas felt his partner lose life, so he turns, held unto the blond boy close. His blue eyes turned empty, dull, and lifeless. After that his eyes closes shut, passing out on Vanitas who caught him right on time. "Wake up, Ventus!"

"Now, I don't think you should waste your time waking your best friend like that," the voice behind him spoke.

He turned around, watching as the magician held unto a shining, and beating heart. He held it close to him, and the cards came back to his sleeves. Crystals were surrounding that glowing heart, which made it hard for the joker to pretend that he succeeded.

The truth is, he didn't.

That heart, was protected by something, and he didn't know what. He couldn't do what he wanted with it, he thought twice, then shook his head. He knew this game would turn out to be a fun thing. The boy's heart seemed unique. The joker studied the raven haired boy, who was trying to wake his friend up with full concern. There was something evil about that boy, but deep inside, he's hiding it, but he doesn't know what.

"You can't wake him up," the joker spoke, "For I have his heart."

Vanitas growled, "Son of a bitch!"

"But I didn't say he's dead," he said seriously then he smirked. "You still need to play the game."

Before the boy spoke, Ventus rose up into thin air, and floated to the Joker's arms.

"What the hell are you going to do with him? We did not fucking sign up for this!"

The joker smirked and cards started to surrounded him. "I'll hold on to your friend, for now," he said as he held the blond boy close.

Vanitas gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles. Red aura started to flow through him and thought for death once again.

"I'll kill you for this."

Disappearing with the boy, Vanitas was left alone in the room. Silence started to kill him, and the joker's laugh was stuck in his head. Vanitas kicked the table, splitting them to half and summoned his keyblade.

"He'll pay… He'll fucking pay…"

Because he was the one that wanted to kill Ventus, not some stupid magician that played a stupid trick.

or game, rather.

A flash of light appeared before him, and Vanitas couldn't help but cover his eyes, but force told him to open his hands. When he did, the star shard stopped glowing, and his yellow-golden eyes couldn't help but wonder. Wasn't this shard made to teleport you to the world you needed to be?

He held unto the star as tight as he could, then raised it. Flashes of light came out from the shard, and caused him to bounce from one place to another.

"Wait for me Ven," he said to himself.

That joker needs to fucking die.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

Axel laid the sleeping boy on the bed, and returned his heart back. He closed his eyes and walked out of the door, only to reveal Felly sitting on the chair.

"I think I'm going to get fired soon," she said with a smirk. "Where's Selphie?"

"She's asleep, I've also returned her heart back," he replied.

He walked back to Ventus' room where the boy was unprotected. The blond boy has started to breathe, and there on, he decided to take out his weapon. He raised it in the air, fire circling the blade of his weapon.

"Die," he said with hatred.

With the strike, the crystals fought back and it caused Axel to fly back and hit himself on the wall instead. The red head smirked and stood up, clinging on to himself, already weak from the surprise hit.

He knew something's protecting that boy's heart, but he doesn't know what. He doesn't know who, but once that friend of his come, he'll be done with his research by then. The red head started to head back out, and held unto the door knob, having enough for now.

Little did he realize, that the boy had tears falling from his eyes.

"V-Vanitas…" the blond boy cried.

He reached for the boy, but he realized, a barrier was formed around him. Axel knew he can't reach the boy right now, but later on, that boy will get weak.

"You'll be all mine…"

* * *

**Vanitas:** Seriously, ru, what the hell?  
**Author:** Sorry!  
**Vanitas:** First you make me a sensitive guy, now you want me to be a prince!  
**Author:** Not a prince, you meanie!  
**Ventus:** You know Van, you should just let Ru sleep. She's already squinting her eyes through the monitor.  
**Vanitas:** Right, go to sleep. Before you'd end up wearing glasses the whole day again.  
**Author:** HEY! SHUT UP!

Okay! Sorry guys, the ending didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be. I wanted to end the whole joker thinking in one chapter, but I don't find it fair. So I'll make another j2ktime chapter. I'll probably finish the joker thing in about 1-2 chapters? I don't know.

And yes! I know! I have spelling and grammar errors. But you can't blame a person who's already half asleep! It's almost the weekends, I can think right by then. I'll bring Vanitas and Ventus back, safe and sound from the joker. LOLS!

Leave reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4: The Vocaloid

**Author's Note: **My friend told me that j2ktime stories are lame. /: So, I decided to stop. I'll just make this a part of the story. Happy weekends everyone! I might not update for a while, I found out that I have two projects due next week. And I didn't even start on them! This is my last chapter for now—well maybe, it depends if I end the joker thing now. If not, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.

Leave reviews please,! :]

I'm still deciding between the Roxas and Sora villain thing. So please keep voting!  
**  
Roxas – 2**  
**Sora – **1

And oh. Okay, I know one of the characters here are in an anime show. So I'll probably change something later on. The character is from Zoku Sayona Zetsubo Sensei – Her name is Miku Hatsune; but yeah, she'll disappear later on. ;p This is all about Vanitas and Ventus anyway 3

BACK TO THE STORY ;D

* * *

**{ Chapter 4 – Enter and lead, vocaloid! **;

Vanitas walked through a vortex that had card patterns flowing like a river on the floor. Those cards led him to a big door that was closed in front of him. He stared at it for a moment and studied it carefully. There was a familiar lock on it, and then he tilted his head on the right. After he thought about it, he summoned his keyblade and focused on the lock.

_You were not made to love_, the voice reminded him again. The black haired boy growled,

"Shut up," he said.

A loud _ka-chik_ was heard causing the door to open. Wires, memory chips, and cards came out of nowhere to crab him, but before they snatched him away, Vanitas got ready and fought, cutting the wires down and slamming the chips and cards on the floor. They all shatter into pieces and Vanitas smiled to himself, glad that nothing bad happened.

Something was wrong though, it was too easy. He kept his guard up and entered the door.

Pain strikes through his head and he groaned in pain. He loses his vision and tried his best to breathe. He breathes shallowly, becoming unconscious.

He swore, for the moment, he saw Ventus smile at him, as if in a dream and then everything turns all black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

" _Standing here, I spun these words  
soundlessly, the word shall vanish  
yet inside the darkness is a light of hope!_ "

A beautiful voice sang, the tone was high but light and soft. Vanitas rubbed his eyes, trying to open them, but something was keeping them from opening. The voice started to scream, and heavy base started to fill his surroundings. He groaned to himself, and covered his ears, but the scream was too deadly and sad.

" _Your heart dances in the air as it disappears,  
My words will stop time  
Soundlessly, the world vanishes,  
Yet, inside the darkness is a light of hope! _"

Something was surrounding Vanitas, and he didn't know what it was, but he knew it was something that made him feel heavy. He started to transform, and he can finally breathe again. He's wearing a suit, as if he's in a game control room. His armor was black and his suit was covered in complex patterns of red computer circuitry that glows bright. His boots, and his helmet (that looks kinda like a hockey helmet) also had the same similar pattern.

He knew then that he was in another world, a world he's never been to before, and he's curious to find out what's in store for him, but first he needed to find that voice. The voice sang that the world will vanish. The star led him here, Ventus **must** be here—no, he IS here. Vanitas will find a way to get him back.

But how does he know where to go? Where is the joker hiding? He needed company quick, and that voice was nearby.

As he sprinted pass the towers and houses, he realized one thing—this world is a cyber world. There were robots flying everywhere and the people there all walked in harmony, they were all headed towards on place; and he looked around for someone who was walking the opposite direction.

There, he saw a girl wearing a black cloak just standing there, very different compared to the ones he just saw. Her hood was up, but he walked towards her anyway, just to check if she's a girl.

"You don't look like one of the people here," he said seriously with a small smirk, "Do you know this place?"

She just shook her head in response.

Vanitas didn't want to waste anymore of his precious time, and he knew talking to this girl will get him nowhere. He heard the voice again.

" _standing here, I spun these words  
soundlessly, the world shall vanish _ _"_

Just when he looked up, the voice started to scream. The voice didn't get to finish its song; and so, Vanitas wore a blank expression. Something was wrong in this world; the people did their thing as if nothing happened, as if though, they didn't even know that the voice was there.

"Do you hear that voice?" the girl in the cloak asked, "The people here cannot hear it,"

Vanitas' golden eyes widened, "Why can't they? The voice is so clear and loud enough for them to hear!"

The girl took off her cloak, revealing her beautiful black hair with the length all the way to her shoulder and deep blue eyes that looks similar to Ventus. Pain strikes Vanitas heart, he missed the boy already—he knows he shouldn't but he really truly does. He sighed to himself and studied her. She wore a blank expression, just like he did a while ago. Darkness was also within her, and he can feel it.

"The joker stole all their hearts, ever since he disappeared. He sold his heart; therefore, this world was given to him. The hearts that he has stolen, it isn't enough to keep him alive, so everytime that voice starts to sing; he knew that it was time for him to depart this place and go to another world, to find a pure heart that will make him live forever."

He thought for a moment and looked up at the sky. There was no moon, and sun, That's true, when the girl explained everything to him, everything made a little bit of sense. The people here in this world knows nothing but doing the things they were told to do, because they had no heart.

Vanitas froze on his spot and ignored the voice that started to kill him inside.

"That voice—is it connected to the joker?"

The girl shook her head. "The voice created this world, but since the voice was only visible to the ones that believed in love; this world vanished. Now that joker has bought this world; the voice does not accept it, it sings, for the world to vanish forever, and for the joker to return the hearts to the rightful owner."

"Who're you?" Vanitas asked quietly, changing the subject right away.

The girl smiled slightly, "I thought you'd never ask. I'm Xion."

He rasied his brows, he never heard of her name before. "I'm Vanitas,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm also in search for the voice."

"Oh, well then, I shall accompany you."

Xion laughed softly and started to walk towards the east, going through darker passages so that they won't get caught. Vanitas followed quietly, keeping his guard up just in case something or someone might attack them. The silence started to fill them, and Vanitas heard a very disturbing noise, and realized the voice had stopped singing.

The two of them looked around, and felt the presence that someone was behind them. They turned around to check who it was, and their eyes widened.

It was a girl, she was glowing. She glowed white, her hair was blue-green, and her hair was long enough to reach the floor, but she wore ponytails. Her skirt, and boots were based on blue-green and gray, The only thing they didn't notice was that her clothes were synchronized with an unknown source.

She wore a mic on her right ear side and wireless earphones were stuck on her ears. Her eyes were empty, and her expression was sad. Robots and other unknown species started to fly around her as if they served her. Xion stared in awe and watched as the robots designed a conversation to their owner.

"_Shizuka ni,_" she commanded. The robots silenced.

Vanitas stared at her, and watched as she walked towards them and as she became closer, she puts her hand on her chest, and closed her eyes.

"He destroyed my world," she sang quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

Ventus woke up and sat up as quick as he can to scan the whole room. He could've sworn that someone was beside him. The room was dark and very cold. He hugged himself and reached for the blanket and covered himself with it. The window was closed but he looked outside, there was another city, all the way on the other side, and thunder was striking down on them.

The place he was at was surrounded by tall trees, and there were a lot of robots flying everywhere.

He trembled at the thought where he might die again, but he game himself a chance.

_Just for Vanitas_ he thought to himself.

Without thinking of the consequences, he opened the window, and jumped right out. The robots looked up as the blonde boy positioned himself for a safe landing. When the robots rushed towards him, he summoned his keyblade and fought back.

Unlike Vanitas who wore a suit that was designed for him to fit in this world, Ventus just ran down the forest. He ran for his life, holding unto the keyblade and leaped from one tree to another. He needed to get to that city.

But just before he reached the end of the forest, a voice laughed out of the blue.

"Did you really think you'd get away that easily, Ven?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

The voice was the creator of this world, and she was forced to transform into a nobody. She told Vanitas and Xion how Joker took over the world and her palace, deliberately causing her to do nothing but to sing. Every once in a while 1% of the world fades to ashes, but when the voice sings the chant for sacrifice, the joker goes to another world to take another heart and bring the world back to is normal form.

Vanitas flexed his muscles and gripped on his hands tight. Ventus was one of a kind and he had a special power; his heart was strong, and his heart was connected to everyone. The joker wanted his heart to become more powerful. The black haired boy won't let that happened.

"I am Miku Hatsune," she said as she looked up. "I ruled this world."

"And you will again," Vanitas said with a smirk. "We just need to take the source of the joker's success."

Xion raised her brows, "Where's the source?"

"My friend's heart…" he said softly.

Miku walked out of the darkness and she turned towards her friends. She smiled sadly and looked up at the sky, "This is not my world any longer," she said quietly.

She turned to Vanitas who was thinking of Ventus. The raven haired boy held unto the star shard and her eyes widened. _T-That's…_ she thought _Mickey's…_

Her expression softened and she rested her hands against Vanitas' shoulders. "Can you do me a favor, Vanitas?"

He looked up and shrugged. "Anything for you."

"When we have defeated the Joker," she started,e "Promise me that you and your friend will uninstall me."

Xion froze, and so did Vanitas. "What? All this time, when you can finally rule yoru world, you want to disappear?"

"Don't do this my queen, please!" Xion said.

"You were sent by your mother, yes?" Miku asked Xion who nodded. "Then you must obey my orders and uninstall me, for this world was made by mistake."

"How did you know I was sent by my mother though…?" the younger girl asked.

"I've always been watching you Xion," Miku replied, "I knew you would stay until you were able to reach me."

Vanitas gave it a real good thought. "Why would you want to disappear, why be uninstalled? You're a human being, you deserve to live."

"I am not human," she said as she paused with every single word.

The raven haired boy sighed to himself, everything was getting even more complicated. All he wanted to do was kill Ventus, and now, he has to kill the joker to save Ventus, THEN uninstall this very beautiful lady.

He's only with Ventus because of this stupid shard, he never wanted to be his friend.

"If you're not human, why do you sing?" he asked.

Xion tugged on his sleeve. "Don't ask personal questions!" she whispered to him.

He couldn't take his question back. Vanitas needed to know why he's doing this. Miku nodded to the both of them and faced the other way. She didn't want to show them the sad expression on her face.

"I am a vocaloid," she started, "I copy a human being, just like you guys. I am, created to sing, but I had considered myself as a nobody. I have discovered that I had no heart… And because of that, so did my people. I want them to forget about me, and I want them to start anew."

_She cares about her people_, Vanitas thought to himself. He looked at Xion who had tears streaming down her face, and he held her close. "Don't cry," he told the girl comfortingly.

He thought of Ventus, who thought of what he would do if Ventus disappears. He would be sad…

Does Vanitas want to kill him then?

He's having second thoughts about that already.

The raven haired boy closed his eyes. "If this will make you happy, I'm up for it."

Miku looked up then turned, giving them a smile. "I will lead you, and show you how to defeat Joker. Your friend…. Cannot get out of there very easily."

"Why?"

"Felly was my servant. She was brainwashed by the joker… She is now guarding the forest with other creatures. It is very dangerous out there. So I will gain access, for you guys to be able to pass through the forest. But be quick! For I am no longer strong enough," she commanded.

Xion and Vanitas nodded.

"For the queen," Xion said to herself.

"For Ventus," Vanitas said.

Miku nodded and ran towards the forest. The two followed the queen as they head towards the palace.

_Wait for me Ventus_… Vanitas thought.

* * *

**Vanitas:** Great, really no juicy parts.  
**Ventus:** Well at least you get to kiss me when you save me. :3  
**Vanitas:** Tch, that's the last thing I want.  
**Author:** HEY!  
**Ventus:** :(... Right...  
**Vanitas:** N-No! Don't take it the wrong way. I do like you.  
**Ventus:** I like you too :3

Yeah guys, sorry about that. I realized the story was becoming longer so I stopped. Plus I can't think right, right now. My english essay is getting mixed up with this story.. -_-. See you guys till next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Confusing Past

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I'm sorry I'm only updating today! But look on the bright side, I'm done with my draft and my project will be turned in tomorrow! I have 2 more major projects coming up (which is so gay because I don't even have time to play video games and crap, but oh well!); so I'll be updating only once in a while. But I promise, I'll update at least one chapter every week! Well, in this chapter, Ventus might finally come ba—

**Vanitas:** Don't fucking ruin it!  
**Ventus:** Yeah!  
**Author: **3: Oh come on!  
**Ventus:** Just go on with the story, please! -_-

Okay, fine! Leave reviews ^_^.

* * *

**{ Chapter 5 – Grenade **;

Everything worked according to Miku's plan. She gained access through the forest, and the forest recognized00 her presence. The palace was surrounded by robots, and other enemies were also dwelling upon there. So their plan going straight to the palace was canceled.

The young vocaloid kept all balance in focus to her; power started to grow within her and her circuits. Vanitas noticed that she didn't breathe, but Xion didn't seem surprised about it.

Xion leaped and jumped from tree to tree and checked if there were nearby enemies. There were a lot of them, but it seemed like they were unnoticed. Vanitas just leaned on the tree, waiting for the young vocaloid to finish her chanting. As the procedure continues, he sighed to himself. Things became silent, then wind rushes in out of nowhere. It was part of the chant.

Vanitas grew bored then he sighed to himself, it seemed like there's never been a time when he didn't sigh. Everything is turning out to be so troublesome.

He wants to _see_ Ventus, and that's not even right. He _wanted_ to kill Ventus.

Now he grew fond of the boy. They didn't even do much together! _What's wrong with you?_ Vanitas thought to himself, until then, he was interrupted by another voice.

"_V-Vanitas?" _ It called out from Vanitas' mind.

The raven haired boy stood up and looked around, surprised from the voice. It sounded familiar, but Vanitas didn't know what to do…

"Venny?" he asked to make sure, his tone coming from bewilderment.

"_Vanitas! It is you!"_ Ventus' voice called out. "_I'm h-hiding next to the Joker's palace! Do you remember Felly?"_

Vanitas gritted his teeth, "Did she hurt you?"

"_No, she couldn't." _He replied, "_She's blind_."

"What?" he asked, raising his brows, he then after that, looked at the vocaloid who started dancing to the beat, swirls of crystals surrounding her as she sang. _Miku didn't mention anything about Felly being blind; but why did she keep it from us?_ Vanitas thought. Xion smiled at the view but noticed that the boy has been talking to himself. She snickered.

"What?" he asked again, noticing Xion's disturbing look.

"You like Miku do you?" she asked with a giggle.

"_Who's Miku?"_ Ventus' asked with a cute, curious tone out of nowhere. "_Vanitas, you have a girlfriend?"_

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Vanitas snapped, "Bitch, I came to this world all just to save you. Do I even look like I have the time to find a girlfriend?"

"_But you make me jealous_," Ventus thought to himself, and then there was panicky in his voice. "_W-Wait, I didn't say that!"_

"Sure you didn't," he said sarcastically, smirking to himself, "Kidding. You totally just told me what you were just thinking."

"_A-Asshole!"_ The blonde boy argued. "_I'm not telling you where I am then!"_

The raven haired boy scoffed. "You seem to have forgotten quickly what I've mentioned just a while ago. I came here for you, and even if you won't tell me where you are, I'll still find you. So stop acting like a child."

"_Why would you want to find me anyway?"_ Ventus said quietly. "_Didn't you want to kill me?"_

"Yes!" Vanitas growled then paused, now unsure, so he took it back as quickly as he could. "I mean, no—"

Ventus chuckled from his mind and Vanitas couldn't help but smile. He missed that voice.

"_But that's not why I'm here to talk to you. Felly helped me, I was about to restore her memories and she told me her queen is in danger! Axel—I mean, the joker, he wants to kill her. If she's uninstalled, this world will disappear. If she dies, the joker can take over. Some people hadn't gotten their hearts stolen yet. Vanitas, you need to find her–"_

"She's right here chanting. She wants to be uninstalled."

"_What? That's impossible! She needs to serve her world!"_

"She said she caused her people enough suffering. She said she wants them to start anew, and it's all up to you to do that, Ventus."

_"All up to me? How will I be able to save her? This is her world, not mine! I just wield the keyblade, that doesn't change anything!"_

Xion stared at him, "Did you just say Ventus?" she asked him, "Is Ventus perhaps… Aqua's sister?"

Silence occurred, and Vanitas blinked twice, turning around to the girl. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

She shook her head, "I just think, I know her…"

But just before Vanitas asked further questions, Miku's eyes turned white, and she started to float from the air. His eyes widened and he ran towards her. "MIKU! WAKE UP!"

The vocaloid couldn't hear her companions any longer; she gave in to the power she asked for, and it was overpowering her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

"_I just think, I know her…"_

The cave was cold, and chilly, but now wasn't the time to think about that. Ventus knew something was up to no good and the joker wanted him for it. Felly was there when the joker talked to the robots, and she was also thrown out when she pleaded to return her friend—Selphie's heart. They've been best friends for a long time but joker didn't have time for such foolish things, at least, that's what he said.

Ventus tapped his fingers on the table and looked at Felly who was staring at the sky calmly. He followed the direction where her eyes were staring at and noticed that there was a ray of light shining straight up the sky, and young lady was floating at the center of the core, as if she were a sacrifice.

Felly was shocked, but Ventus was lost. The girl's expression was unreadable but he knew that something was not going right; Felly cried. "H-Hime-sama!"

"_Hime-sama_?" Ventus asked in confusion, not understanding her language.

"Miku is… the queen, of this world," the young lady replied.

The blonde haired boy smiled "I know, and don't worry, she's not going anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Felly asked, confused.

"I won't let her die, nor disappear…" he said quietly.

_Because I already knew what it felt like_. He thought to himself.

"_Thought what?" Vanitas asked._

"Disappearing, well, dying rather," he laughed it off. "I should be prepared if the joker kills me, right?"

Silence was reply. Then after that Vanitas sighed,_ "You're not dying; you're not going to get your heart stolen away either— Not when I'm around. I won't let it happen."_

"You're the one that wanted me dead in the first place."

_"I have my reasons. Don't make me change my mind and leave you here."_

"Right…"

_"Wait for me, okay?"_

Ventus nodded and smiled slightly. _I will._

"Oh look, what a nice view. You guys are together," a voice chuckled deviously.

Felly ran in front of Ventus to protect him, but Ventus looked up and readied his keyblade.

It was the joker.

The redhead smirked. "You're a fool, Felly."

"Fool, as I may be, but fool just as you are."

Axel laughed and appeared right behind Ventus, grabbing him by the neck.

The blonde boy froze, holding the arms that were wrapped around his neck and tried his best to release. Later on, he feels the joker's hand travel down his body then his eyes widened. _T-The joker can hold me, that's i-impossible…_

Felly tried to fight the joker, but Ventus' light blinded her.

The joker chuckled. "You're mine…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

Ventus stopped talking. The link between them was broken and now he can't keep contact with the blonde boy. Vanitas grew worried now—he knew something was wrong, and he had a very bad feeling that it had to deal with the joker.

Miku cried as she floated, asleep. She held crossed her arms to her chest and continued crying, and Vanitas and Xion gave each other a glance.

They could leave her, but they had no choice. This is what she wanted. Ventus was the only one who could change her fate.

"The grey clouds, the monochrome clamor.  
The sunlight casts a shadow, the twilight changes color." She whispered quietly.

Vanitas nodded as he knew that it was time, they had to go through the forest immediately and reach the palace. Ventus was in danger. He could feel it running through his veins.

"_The world blurs; even so, will I still love you?  
I know this— But what should I do?  
How can I, what should I...  
What an idiot... I am_" she sang. Her high pitched voice started to pierce the thick darkness of the unknown night.

An inexplicable height of tower appeared where the light has shunned from the core, and a live stage was build. Megaphones started to build at the top of the tower, and there in the center, sat Miku on her throne singing seriously through her wireless mic. Her clothes started to glow, and unknown source started to write through her.

She thought of her creator, her master, it's started to hurt her deep inside. Her heart, started to come back, she started to wake up. The real ruler of this world.

This world was for the vocaloid, and she won't let joker and his tricks take over it.

"_Let's go, this is war  
Just seeing you so happy...!  
Ardent love is a sin  
I'll show you my feelings_"

Vanitas and Xion ran, using their keyblade for protection and turned down all of the robots that were in their way. They leaped from tree to tree and searched for the place where Felly and Ventus hid at. Then they saw a cave, slightly unappealing. There were great profusion of trash that scattered everywhere, but they weren't only trash, they were broken keyblades. They were everywhere. Just like the keyblade graveyard that they went to.

It reminded him of the place where he last fought with Ventus.

He almost had that boy unite with him, to make the real keyblade, but he failed. All because of the star shard that Mickey had.

This time, he doesn't want to lose him, not again. He felt the emptiness inside of him when he was alone. His body felt like he was on fire. Xion glanced at the raven haired boy who was in deep thoughts again. She held his hands in support as he looked up at her and she smiled.

"We'll save this world."

He nodded, no longer wanting to complain about destroying another one of his kinds—and Ventus was one of them.

The cave busted into flames which sent Xion and Vanitas flying back. Xion hit one of the trees that made her unconscious, and Vanitas stabbed the keyblade on the ground to stop him from going back even more. He looked around and searched for her.

Running towards the girl, he panted, losing the strength he had and he didn't know why.

A star was glowing up in the air, but its color was red. Vanitas had a bad feeling about it. He shook Xion.

"Xion, wake up! Hey!" he shook her some more.

Xion groaned, squinted her eyes and cried. Her head struck the tree very hard and gave her some minor pain, but the girl held it back and opened her eyes.

"W-What happened?"

"Ventus is in trouble!"

And despite the assumptions, it was really true. Ventus _was_ in trouble; they looked up at the star, and realized that the blonde boy was there. He was being swallowed by that star and he was naked. He looked tired and hashed; as if someone had done something very disturbing.

Vanitas thought about it, and also realized that the blonde boy was sweating. His eyes widened at the thought.

"Could it be…—"

The joker appeared behind Ventus, his arms were wrapped around his waist.

He was helping the star swallow the blonde boy.

Vanitas raised his keyblade and ran towards Axel. "Oh no, you won't!"

Xion came from above and aimed for Axel, just as how Vanitas aimed for Axel from the side. Their keyblades clashed, and air swirled towards the joker. It hit him, but the joker didn't seem bothered. He just laughed.

"I don't even know why you're going to save some pathetic boy who knows nothing about himself."

The raven haired boy growled and Xion squeezed his shoulder to help him endure it.

"He's not pathetic, and he's not absolutely nothing~!"

Xion looked at Ventus who was weakening. He groaned, but he didn't prevent himself from being swallowed, he was too weak to move either. She ran towards him and tried to strike the star with her keyblade.

Vanitas on the other hand stood in front of the palace with Axel who just gave nothing but an evil smile.

"He's mine, he gave himself to me."

"More of like, you fucked him!" Vanitas snapped, "He would never give his heart away!"

They fought and fought, and Vanitas gave his all just to save Xion from struggling on trying to free Ventus. She still seemed in trouble, so he kept fighting.

But Axel was too strong. Cards started to swirl around him, and the joker started to laugh.

"Let's play a game."

Miku stood up from her throne, and stared right at Axel's direction.

"_I'm fighting, shooting for the heart  
I didn't choose this way  
I'll show you how my skirt flutters  
And steal your gaze away_."

Before Axel continued toying with Vanitas, he weakened out of the blue and Xion ran towards Vanitas.

"I'll fight him!" she said seriously. She looked at the raven haired boy with pride glowing through her eyes.

Vanitas nodded and ran towards Ventus who was about to fall from the star that had finally stopped swallowing him, he caught him just right in time. He held the panting boy close to him and kissed his forehead. Ventus started to cry, and Vanitas sighed to himself. He pressed a button right next to his suit and takes it off, putting it on top of the blonde boy to cover him.

"H-He… he had me…"

"I'm here," he said quietly, not knowing how to comfort him.

_We need to put an end to this, Vanitas_. Miku's voice commanded him.

Vanitas nodded and healed Ventus who was unconscious. "V-Vanitas… Don't leave me…"

The raven haired boy laughed. "I won't."

* * *

Sorry guys! This is all as far as I can get to! Hahaha, okay, well, I have to go. Leave reviews okay! I'm sorry for the late update. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Best Friends & Lovers

**Author's Note: **Okay, so my last chapter didn't make sense, but I'll make everything better in this chapter. I rushed the ending on the last one that's why, so I know it wasn't as interesting as it's supposed to turn out to be. I'm sorry! But yes, Piglet, I'll, uh, bring Kaito in I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.

**Vanitas:** All your fault!  
**Ventus:** Yeah!  
**Author: **3: Assholes.  
**Ventus:** Again, just go on with the story.

You guys are so mean to me /: Leave reviews!

* * *

**{ Chapter 6 –The truth**;

Ventus held unto Vanitas who blinked. The raven haired boy watched as he panted softly, trying to get some oxygen. That's right; Ventus was just snatched to this world without any other warning. He plays with his hairs softly and closed his eyes; _I'll fight for you_… He thought.

It was as if the boy heard what his mind was saying. Ventus tightened his grip on Vanitas' sleeve.

"Just promise me you'll be okay," he smiled sadly.

Vanitas smirked, "Hey, until you're dead. I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde boy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Still an asshole as always," he replied with a smile.

"Well, be happy I'm not killing you. Stay here, and heal. I'll be back later," he said as he stood up and kissed his forehead.

The black haired boy ran towards the direction of the young vocaloid while Xion prepared herself for battle. _Hang in there Miku, we're coming_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

The red haired joker couldn't help but laugh pathetically at the young black haired girl.

"You really think you're going to win against me? _Best friend?_" he smirked gratefully.

Xion snapped and summoned her keyblade. "Shut up! This is your entire fault Axel! You didn't have to leave us!—we needed you! The three of us were best friends!"

Eyes full of hatred started to sting Xion's feelings. She looked down in pure guilt and thought about the past without other complaint, but she still held unto the keyblade because she knew that if she let go, she would admit defeat. Axel needs to stop his occupation as the joker.

Axel walked around the girl,

"Three? The _three_ of us? Don't you mean the **two** of you?" He growled. "You and Roxas left me all alone! I was left behind, I felt like a third wheel; you guys never gave a damn about me!"

Xion shook her head in panic. "You're wrong! We never left you behind; we'd do anything for you. We care about you! We really do, Axel! Come home to us please? You're hurting our queen!"

"Who, Miku? That useless vocaloid who does nothing but give me more work? Come on, she's as weak as Ventus on the outside. She's not going to do anything. Plus, Ventus is mine. He gave himself to me. Felly saw _everything_."

Vanitas laughed at what he heard as he leaped from tree to tree. _So he fucked you, huh_, he telepathies the blonde haired boy. He feels a strange feeling running through his chest.

"_I had no choice… I was weak…_" Ventus admitted. Vanitas nodded to himself and stopped.

"Well, I'm going to have you all to myself someday then."

Laughter filled Vanitas' mind.

Something was incredibly powerful and it was running through the roots of the ground that was connected to the tower that Miku's chant provided. Vanitas honestly feels nervous this time, losing all of his confidence and boost about saving this world and Vanitas.

_No, for him._ He thought to himself as he bites his lip.

He landed on the ground and ran towards the tower then dashed towards the broken megaphones. Miku watched the boy jump from one place to another.

"**You must uninstall me, Vanitas**." She said emptily.

"That won't be happening, my lady. That's Ventus' decision," he said with a real smile for the first time.

He reaches the top of the tower where the light shines from the center of the core. He releases his keyblade and gives a large amount of light to the one that's about to fade out for Miku to keep reviving. The light turns red then he looks down to the young vocaloid.

"Singing is your passion. You live with it, no matter who your master is. I believe that Ventus won't let you go like this, and I for sure won't either. You're supposed to watch your people start over again, and you're supposed to be there. You have to realize that you're the one they need. Not the power you carry, you have no heart you say? Then ask me, why do you get all these unexplainable feelings growing inside your _chest_? Do you feel it beating? The reason why you _are empty_ and confused is because you don't believe in yourself. Don't give up yet. It's not over. People still believes in you, just like I do."

Miku's eyes widened and tears started to stream through her eyes. She thought about all of her friends, the ones who would fight for her to bring her world back to how it was.

And she realized that she has made new friends, Vanitas made her open her eyes.

She remembered a certain blue haired boy with blue eyes that resembles Vanitas' personality. What was his name? She has completely forgotten.

She has forgotten everyone she loved and cared about, but she's not going to prevent herself from remembering it. She's not giving up.

"You're one hell of a guy," she said with a smile and stood up.

Vanitas smirked and closed his eyes, giving his light to the singer.

Miku sat on her throne peacefully, her smile remained on her face and she relaxed herself. She looked up to the boy who was focused on helping her, then closes her eyes slowly, to transform into her cute little devil attire. Her attire was pink and her mic remained on her ears, her long her was transformed into a shorter form, to represent the horns of a young devil, and there was her dark wings.

She clasps her hands together and thought about her friends, wishing they would come back once she fought for them, then she thought of Xion.

"_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama~  
Souyu atsukai kokoro ete. __**Yone.**_" She sang.

She stood up, and smiled, looking straight towards Axel who noticed that someone was watching over him. Xion prepared herself and ran towards her best friend, and strike him through the side of his waste, making him feel dizzy.

"_My right palm feels a bit empty…  
SO DO SOMETHING FOR ME!  
I'm not really saying anything selfish._" She danced then winked. As she sways her hips from left to right, someone started to gather energy on one spot to reveal…

Kaito.

The blue haired boy opened his blue eyes to show them glittering. She froze and looked up.

Vanitas was using all of his strength so that he can revive all of the people she lost. She shook her head, _Vanitas, don't do this_. She thought quietly as she watched.

The raven-haired boy's expression was empty at the top of the tower. He started to sweat, and she finally recognized that look. _He was about to lose his powers_.

"Just for Ventus," she whispered. "Just for someone you wanted to kill?"

Vanitas opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "That's what I wanted at first, but I don't really know what I want anymore. I've watched him at the beginning. He was happy with his friends. And I ruined it; I just want him to live happily this time. The starshard was everything we could ever ask for."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

Axel growled and healed his gash. "Xion, I'm pretty sure you can do better than that." He said as he summoned fire and firmly shoots her with it.

Xion yelped and fell back, bitting her lip furiously and dashed behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

Miku watched the young boy sadly and gathered up all of the energy he gave her.

"_The whole world's only princess;  
Keep watch over me, for I'll wander elsewhere_."

Kaito walked towards her and held her close, trying his best to cover her from the view where Vanitas was slowing getting unconscious.

Cards started to fill around the tower, and the robots started to aim towards her and Kaito. He bit his lip; he wasn't ready for this and his voice wasn't ready for anything. One robot recognized Miku and generated his laser.

"You'll get run over; watch out." He warned Miku who was still singing and humming.

He held her close as her voice started to fade. She was also getting unconscious.

"Xion…" she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

Xion suddenly felt better out of nowhere and woke up from the guilt she was feeling. Everything started to flood back to her. The reason why Axel left, the darkness ran over his thought that's why he thought he was a third wheel.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she raised her keyblade and threw it straight towards Axel's chest.

The joker's cards splashed everywhere; now showing Axel back to how he was. Red hair, black cloak, and his gloves.

Xion started crying as her best friend passes out on the ground, his life starting to get drained. Strings of black started to surround him and he started to fade. She ran towards him, and sat down.

She said "I'm sorry," multiple times and the red-haired boy just laughed, patting her on the head. Her tears never stopped streaming down her face and Axel frowned at it.

"You got stronger," he said slowly. "I'm so sorry, I let myself… get in between… all of us…"

Xion shook her head sadly, and cried, holding his hands tightly. "I'm sorry…" she cried.

"Ease your mind Xion… I'll always…" he said quietly. "I'll always be here with you…"

She didn't know what else she could say, her heart was pounding quickly.

"Tell Roxas… I'll miss him…"

Then he was gone.

Xion's eyes widened with her tears filling her eyes. One of her best friends was gone. Her queen gave all that she can to beat Axel, but she never thought that he'd disappear. She held her breath, but it begins to shallow. Her tears fell on the ground where Axel laid, and she pounded her fists on the ground, this was all her fault.

"!" she screamed, crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

Ventus opened his eyes, hearing the scream. He spots the young girl crying, pounding her fists on the ground where Axel was. His eyes glowed sadly. He stood up weakly and walked towards her and sat down.

"Was he important to you?" he asked quietly.

She looked away, "He thought… He was a third wheel… in our friendship… I love him; I didn't even get to tell him how I felt… The reason why I was staying away from him was because I was confused, and Roxas… he was there to help me out because I was like his younger sister… Now he's gone… I… I feel so torn…"

The blonde haired boy looked around, and felt like someone was missing. He stood up, not wanting to interrupt the young girl's emotions, but he knew something was missing.

Where's Ventus? Where's Miku? He thought.

He grabbed Xion's hand gently. "There's no point in crying. I'm sure he'll come back," he said with a hopeful smile.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, trying her best to stop her tears.

The keyblade wielder laughed softly. "Because I won't let a beautiful girl like you lose her chance to the person she loves."

Xion raised her brow, not understanding what he meant but stood up and held his hand for help. "Miku gave me some of her energy," she explained quietly.

"Where'd she get her energy from? Wasn't she weak from chanting?" he asked curiously.

Before Xion can explain anything, Ventus' eyes widened. They both looked up at the tower to see a boy kneeling before his keyblade, unconscious, but red aura still ran around him, meaning he's giving all he's got, not knowing that everything's over.

It was Vanitas.

And below them was two people.

Miku Hatsune, and a boy who was trying his best to revive her.

Xion tugged on his sleeve. "Do you think you can do something about this…?" she whispered and she feels the ground shake.

Ventus shook his head. "I'm not sure," he replied.

Then the starshard appeared on his hands out of nowhere and it glowed very brightly. Ventus froze in place. He raised it towards the sky and watched as a ray of light lead towards Vanitas.

He started to run, grabbing Xion's hand once again.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

Okay, guys. Can you guys help me out? I don't know what idea it's supposed to be. xD

I'm thinking between Ventus using the starshard to restore Miku's world :D Then... Ventus might have to do something to Vanitas... Bwuahhaha.

But anyway, leave reviews..? Thank chu thank chu!


	7. Chapter 7: Resolution and maybe death?

**Author's Comment: **Konbanwa! I'm sorry for a late update. From now on, my goal is to finish this story till the end. You guys don't mind if it's long right?

**Vanitas:** I mind!  
**Ventus:** Yeah!  
**Author: **3: Assholes.  
**Ventus:** Well, it depends actually. As long as you don't make this story end tragically.

**Author:** You have my word! No sad endings!  
**Vanitas:** -shrug- Right, now go on with the story!  
**Ventus:** And leave reviews!

**{ Chapter 7 – Warmth **;

He ran towards his loved with with Xion's hand attached to his. The blonde ran with her and skipped from ground to ground that were suddenly crumbling down. Xion let out a scream of fear as Ventus held her close and ran as fast as he could towards the beautiful Vocaloid and her company. He leaped from one plate to another until he finally landed next to the man that was trying to revive Miku.

"How is she?" the blonde asked, throwing all the introductions aside.

The man looked up as Ventus puts a frightened Xion down gently, he smiled slightly, feeling warmth coming from the boy. He stood up and Xion watched as the locks of his blue hair were wiped out of his eyes. He looked so calm and gently at first, but Ventus realized that his eyes were showing how panicked he is deep inside.

"She's alright, she's surviving because of…" he replied as he looked up at the top of the tower.

Ventus watched the direction of the man's eyes and sighed to himself. He reached into his pockets and took out the starshard that's been glowing for a while now. The blond closed his eyes and focused. How can he stop Vanitas? How can he stop someone who's giving their all to…

Miku needs to wake up.

The Vocaloid didn't even budge one bit. The man sat down next to her once again and rests his palm on her chest, trying to focus all of his powers to revive her. He started to sweat in frustration—Ventus knew then that he's starting to get weak. He looked up at Vanitas whose eyes were fluttering and didn't even notice his own presence.

Miku started to breathe. The man started to give up and his hands were shaking. The ground was crumbling even faster.

"Every heart doesn't know what to do when they're torn between the choice of giving up or not to give up," the man said softly and hoarsely, his smile starting to fade and turning into a frown. He started to pant.

Xion's watching the whole scene and started to get even more scared. She put her hands together in a sign of prayer and held it close to herself. _Please, please help us…_

The black haired girl slowly closes her eyes and cleared her thoughts, making the fear that she feels disappear. She started to pray to the distant million stars.

"Who are you, really?" Ventus asked quietly.

The man smiled once again. "I'm Kaito…" He replied and bow his head down in respect. "Miku's my lover."

Ventus smiled deep inside, he knew there was hope! "Wake her up," he said simple.

Kaito started at him with confusion. "How's that possible? She's too weak to even open her eyes."

He started to climb from the tower. "If she hears your voice, then she'll wake up. It's all for love, Kaito."

"Where are you going?" the man asks worriedly.

"To stop this world from fading," he said as he quickly climbs in inexplicable speed.

Xion continued praying and sat next to Miku who was breathing heavily. Kaito sat down next to Xion then started to shake his lover gently.

"Miku, wake up please…" he said softly. "We need you."

Silence filled the world. A beep was heard on the megaphone as Ventus finally reaches to top of the tower where Vanitas is.

"K-Kaito-kun…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

Ventus drops when he finally faces the raven haired boy who's half fading. Vanitas slowly looked up and smiled weakly. "Is he gone…?"

Tears started to fill his eyes and clings unto Vanitas' shoulders as if his life depended on it. "Y-You're such an ass!" he cried. "W-Why… You knew…"

His _enemy_laughed weakly. "Hey… If it was the only way to help Xion and you defeat the joker… It's—" he coughs. "I-It's completely fine…"

He shook his head viciously. "NO! It's not okay! Vanitas, you knew you were going to disappear! I don't want you to! I told you not to leave me!"

Vanitas sighed. "I won't leave you…" he said quetly. "I don't want to leave you…" he paused and thought very deeply.

"…but I don't want you getting hurt either. Not in front of my eyes, not if I'm around. I don't want anything bad happening to you. I only I can do those things. I only I c—" then he falls down like an empty body, Ventus was there to catch him just in time.

"V-Vanitas…?" Ventus choked his words, tears started to fall down his cheeks as he shook the boy's frail body. There was no response.

Vanitas started to turn pale, and he looked so peaceful that way, but Ventus didn't want that. That meant that he was never going to wake up, ever again. No, he doesn't want that. They just wanted to eat something because of this unexpected change. Now he's about to lose the person that only understands him because everything's different. _No_. He can't leave. He can't leave just like that.

Ventus screamed in grief and cried. Holding Vanitas close to him. He started to become pensive of his enemy. Why is he started to think of him differently?

He started to remember how they were before. He wanted to merge with Ventus so that the keyblade will form. He started to remember that Vanitas wanted to kill him so bad.

But he had a change of heart. And pain of guilt started to strike through Ventus' heart. He also wanted to give each other another chance.

He screamed Vanitas name over and over again, even if he knew the boy won't respond. The star started to glow from his pockets and Ventus stopped crying for a moment and took it out. Letting it shine and direct the light straight through Vanitas' heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

She was finally awake, and tears of joy filled Xion and Kaito's eyes. The Vocaloid stood up as quick as she can and flew towards the crying boy and the strong light that was shining through Vanitas' heart. Miku smiled, and patted Ventus' head.

"He'll be fine," she said with a hopefully smile. The blonde boy looked up, his eyes were all cried out and sparkly from the tears that were falling from his cheeks. Miku sat down next to him and played with Vanitas' hair.

"He was willing to give up everything for your freedom," she told Ventus who was quietly listening, watching as she caress Vanitas' face. "He said he just wanted you to be happy this time."

The blonde cried and hiccups. He gave a small pout at the now sleeping Vanitas. "Stupid… It won't be the same without you _now_…"

Miku looked at Ventus. "Do you like him?"

A blush creeped over Ventus' cheeks from the sudden question. "W-Why are you asking me that all of a sudden!"

She chuckled. "No boy ever cries that way when they lose a good friend."

There was no point hiding how the blonde boy truly felt. Ventus smiled to himself and stared at Vanitas.

"There's no use hiding it now, huh?" he said to himself. "The truth is, I really like him."

"He might be mean, and annoying. But he's wise. He's really nice deep inside and very caring…" he said quietly. When he looked at Miku to ask about Kaito, she was no longer there, but he looked back down to see two pair of golden eyes stare back at him.

"Deep inside, I'm really nice and very caring?" he asked the blonde boy who was blushing like crazy.

"Y-You heard that?" he asked loudly which made Vanitas twitch.

"No," he said sarcasticly. "I heard a very stupid boy confess his true feelings about this very cool guy."

"STUPID!" Ventus screamed through his ears.

Vanitas laughed softly and snuggled through Ventus' chest. They stayed still there for a moment until Vanitas closed his eyes once again.

"You're warm…" he said out of nowhere. The blonde nodded. "You're warm too," he replied, hugging the other boy.

"I'm sorry," Vanitas apologized quickly. Ventus blinked and raised his brows, "For what?"

"For making you worry, and leaving you just like that."

"It's alright… You're here now, that's all that matters."

"Did he really… you know…"

Ventus blinked twice. "Who's _he_?"

"Axel."

The blonde boy shivered from the thought of the joker. He silenced for a moment and paused before he let out a big sigh. "Yeah… He really did."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"He had the starshard."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

Miku jumps back to her place next to Kaito where he and Xion finish their chatting. The blue haired man looked down to his lover, since he was taller, then to Xion who was trying her best to smile inspite of losing the one she truly love and she never got to tell how she truly felt.

"Do you wish he'd return?" Miku asked softly to the young one.

Xion nodded, holding back her tears because she knew the pain would be unbearable.

Kaito smiled sadly, and Miku walked towards the young girl who covered her eyes with her hands to prevent herself from crying. The Vocaloid held her close to her chest then Xion started to cry hard once again.

"I didn't get to tell him I love him!" she screamed.

Miku closed her eyes in sadness and cried also, feeling the grief and pain that the girl is also. She tightened her grip and comforted her, giving her strength and warmth. This world was cold enough for old of them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

Vanitas stood up slowly with Ventus' support. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly.

"God, Ventus, you've asked me that for the 10 millionth time. Yes, I'm okay. Chill your beejezuus," he growled to the blonde.

Ventus' releases the scowling boy and grabbed his key blade that was darted at the top of the tower, once he got a hold of it. It disappears from synchronization. After that he started spacing out and looked at the sky then down to the deformed land that this Cyber World turned out to be. Vanitas sighed to himself then tugged Ventus' shirt.

"Is there a way to put everything back to how they are?" he asked the blonde boy softly as he looked at Xion crying her heart out on Miku.

The blonde boy thought for a while and closed his eyes, frustrated. What should he do? He's too weak, everyone was weak. When the joker disappeared, the control of capability to keep the world into balance started to vanish. Miku was only starting to get her powers back. The starshard disappeared all of a sudden.

It was all up to him and Miku.

But he doesn't know what to do.

Vanitas out of nowhere, held his hands for supoort. He looked up to a pair of golden eyes and smiled slightly.

"You're not alone," he said, looking away.

Ventus chuckled and held his hands in return. "I know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - s t a r d u s t e r ;

The two boys finally reached the bottom of the tower where the rest of the gang were at. Xion finally stopped crying but her eyes were so puffy and red that she still has herself buried in the Vocaloid's chest, not wanting the boys to see her crying.

"Is she okay?" Ventus said, acting as if he didn't see anything earlier along with Vanitas.

Miku nodded and flashed a smile to the two boys. "Ventus,"

He looked up to the beautiful woman smiling straight at him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Help me restore my world back to how they are."

"I don't know how though—"

"Are you really that blank headed right now, Ven?" the black haired boy smacked his head. Then Ventus looked down sadly.

"Yeah. I am. I don't know what to do. I don't want to disappear."

"You're not going to disappear. I won't let that happen, you just have to believe that you can do it. You're not alone."

Ventus remembered what he said earlier and he smiled. Vanitas did so much for him, and it was his turn to repay him. He tippy toed and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

Vanitas panicked as his face started to turn faded pink. It took him a while to realize what just happened, and when he did, he took a step back away from the blonde boy.

"W-What, what—what was that for?" he screamed.

The boy, obvlious, to the answer waitied until Ventus laughed. "I just said thank you didn't I?"

"I WILL KILL YOU. Damnit."

Kaito watched as Vanitas screamed to Ventus' ears and grinned. He walked towards Miku who was patting Xion, she now stopped hiccupping. The black haired girl rubs her eyes then looked up to the two. "Will you help us?"

Kaito and Miku looked at each other and nodded. "We need to restore our world anyway. I want my people to know how sorry I am."

"Ventus. Vanitas."

The two boys stopped arguing and looked at them.

"Shall we start?"

"I don't know how though—" Ventus said.

"Don't worry about it," Miku laughed softly. "You just have to lend us your starshard. It's not a big deal."

Ventus nodded hesitantly, "I don't know where it is though…" he answered quietly.

Vanitas flinched in pain as he grabbed his chest tightly. He drops to the ground and everyone turns to him, and started to panic. The blonde boy dropped next to him and supported him. "What's wrong Vanitas?" he asked worriedly.

The boy smirked painfully, "I'm alright," he said then flinched once again. "Y-You'll find that starshard soon. I'm just t-tired Ven…"

Just then, Vanitas started to fade slowly. He squints his eyes in pain and held unto his chest more tightly, trying his best to breathe. _What's happening to me?_ Vanitas thought to himself. _Did I—use all of my powers…?_ He thought.

Then he passed out on Ventus. His figure was still fading.

"We need to find that shard, and quick," Miku said as she started to glow.

Ventus started to cry once again. "Don't… Don't leave me… Hang in there please…"

He held the boy's hand then his eyes widened. The boy's body was empty as a shell. Just like what happened when he and Vanitas were fighting over the keyblade. Just like Terra and Aqua…

There was no warmth in him.

* * *

**A.C:** I wonder what will happen to Vanitas. Will he die like Terra and Aqua? Hmmm. Even **I** don't know what will happen! Haha, see you till next time!

LEAVE REVIEWS.

-And as for the kissing part. Well, you'll have to wait for a better moment. ;p


	8. Chapter 8: Illusion

**Chapter 8 - **Illusions.  
**Chapter Summary:** Miku's world was an illusion created by the joker. Conversations between Vanitas and Ventus becomes deeper.

* * *

Ventus cried and trembled, still not comprehending the reason why he was crying for Vanitas. His feelings for the other boy grew in an instant where he doesn't even understand what's been running through his mind anymore. He wanted to heal Vanitas, he wanted to transfer his strength, hell, if Vanitas wanted his life all over again, he'd give it away.

And that wasn't the main intention in the first place. Vanitas only wanted his keyblade. How could he possibly want to protect Ventus at the end? He did nothing but give him trouble, and worse- the joker took a part of him and he still stood to fight. The blonde frowned as he stared at his expressionless face. _Fuck_, he grimaced. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"V-Vanitas…" He whimpered. "Wake up, come on…"

Of course, there was no response.

Miku watched in pure sadness. It seems like the boy was distracted enough to help her restore her world back to how they used to be. What can she do? Vanitas supported her. He shared his strength so that she was able to defeat the joker. Now he lay on his partner's arms like an empty shell—

Just like that time. Ventus eyes widened, "NO! You said you won't leave me!"

"Vanitas! You said you won't leave me!" He shook the boy. "Wake up! Don't leave me!"

The Vocaloid dropped to her knees and rested her hands on Ventus' shoulders, trying her best to calm him down. The boy was shivering like crazy, his tears was like a flowing river. She could feel how bad he felt.

"Ventus," she started softly, "If you find the starshard you can go back—"

Her voice faded although it was more on mute. This caught Ventus' attention; he looked up and watched as the Vocaloid's saddened expression turned into panic. It seems like she was saying something, but he can't hear it. Xion ran and shook Ventus who was just staring in surprise, he can't think right at the moment. He doesn't even understand what's going on anymore.

He just wanted Vanitas to wake up.

That's right, if that bastard wakes up then he'll be fine again.

Then, it was as if time froze. Xion, Miku, and Kaito froze on their position, Ventus blinked and stood up, waving his hands on the Vocaloid's face to see if they make a reaction.

That meant time stopped, leaving Ventus all by himself. The blonde looked back down to where he placed Vanitas body which wasn't there anymore.

"V-Vanitas?" His eyes glowered in fear.

"VANITAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

* * *

"Ventus? Ventus!"

That voice, it was so familiar… Ventus can't recall whose voice it belonged to. Someone shook him harshly and he felt warmth spreading through his body when he was captured to a strong embrace.

"Shit, Ven. Wake up!" The voice pleaded deeply. "He's gone, that dude is gone. I'm here!"

The blonde groaned and opened his puffy blue eyes only to stare into concerned golden hues. His eyes widened when Vanitas let out a big smile of relief.

"GOD! I thought you were a goner!"

"V-Vanitas?" Ventus asked in disbelief.

Vanitas released his grip around Ventus when he stood up. He studied the place carefully, and he raised his brow.

"Where are we?"

WHACK!

"OW!" Ventus screeched as he rubbed his head. "What was that for!"

"We're at a restaurant! Did you get memory loss or something?"

"NO! And what was I doing?"

"You were unconscious, smartass!" Vanitas growled. "You were too weak!"

"W-WEAKLING?" The blonde screamed through his ears. "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT PASSED OUT!"

"Passed out?" The black hair boy asked in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You helped Miku," he started frantically. "T-Then you said you're not going to leave me, but you did and you, y-you died t-then…"

Vanitas' face softened as he watched his partner tremble in fear. He sighed to himself and leaned closer to the blonde's face, making the other blink and stops his explanation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said quietly. "But…"

He gave the blonde a soft peck on the lip, and smiled slightly to relief the boy's panicked heart. It was true; the boy woke up from his unconscious state and started blurting and things that he doesn't know about. He was so confused, but it was wise enough to keep that question buried at the back of his mind.

Ventus stared at him in disbelief, unsure of what just happened. It might be quick but-

-it was still a kiss.

"…I'm alive, and I'm still with you." Vanitas said simply. "I'm not going anywhere."

Those words made his heart skip a beat. Did Ventus hear that correctly? He was caught off guard. Vanitas refused to meet his blue eyes, so he looked away and shoved his hands on his pockets. The blonde's confused face transformed into a worried one.

"That wound-"

"It's nothing," was the quick reply.

"-are you… okay?"

Golden eyes sparkled in interest and started laughing. "Did you just ask me if I was okay?"

"Did you just kiss me?"

Vanitas blushed in defeat. "It was a peck, Venny."

"I still consider it as a kiss. It was my first one too…" The blonde muttered quietly.

The room was a mess now. Their hunger was long gone, and two different events happened at the same time. Vanitas was fighting the joker in the real world, while an illusion was casted upon Ventus, to think that they were really swallowed in another dimension. First, they wake up to a different place, now this. These series of events was starting to confuse the both of them.

Vanitas dropped himself on the sofa, tired. The blush on his face faded now, and Ventus was just staring at him. This time, their eyes met. Blue eyes were staring deeply into his golden hues. He could feel his face heat up, but he prevented himself from blushing.

"What're you looking at?" He asked aggressively.

His gaze broke and his blue eyes looked away. Ventus sat across of him now, not wanting to sit by him in case something awkward happens.

"N-Nothing," He whispered to Vanitas.

_Shit_, yeah. Vanitas has to make up something to break this awkward silence. It was as if his battle with the joker was for nothing, well, if it made the blonde boy that upset, he might as well not bring it up.

"Are you still hungry?"

He could feel Ventus looking at him again. "No…"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Are you still scared of me?"

Ventus' eyes widened at his question. It was so out of the blue that he couldn't think of the right answer. Was he really scared of Vanitas? He's not throwing threats to him anymore. And honestly, he _does_ like the friendly presence they share to each other.

What else can he say? He wasn't the type to lie in the first place.

His eyes closed as he gathered his confidence.

…His keyblade…

…The starshard…

...His feelings…

"I'm not."

Vanitas disappeared and appeared in a flash in front of him. The smile on his face made Ventus' heart beat twice as fast as his normal heart beat. The boy captured him once again but this time, held him in a loving and gentle embrace which wasn't normally one of his characteristics.

"I don't really understand what I'll be getting into," Vanitas whispered quietly. "But… Whatever happens. I won't leave."

The blonde started to cry.

"You… You better not…"

"God, you're a crybaby."

"I'm not!"

There was just something about Ventus that made him want to change so badly. Even if the boy knew that he wanted to kill him again, he wasn't afraid to be right next to him. Heck, he wasn't even scared of him. The anger that was on his blue eyes when they last fought was now kind, and gentle hues that made Vanitas drop to his knees and apologize.

But he didn't. He chuckled, and kissed the blonde's right eye without even realizing that the boy stopped crying.

"Vanitas?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

"What?"

"Do you…" The boy asked slowly, now nervous. "Like me?"

Vanitas stepped back in shock; he never really thought that a question like that would come out of his mouth. Stupid enough, Ventus was holding on to him, and he can't let go. It's either he gives an answer or he leaves the boy hanging.

"Ventus, aren't you worried about that Miku person and—"

"Answer me," His voice was calm.

He gave up, it was now or never anyway. If he didn't, he'll end up losing that crybaby. With enough confidence and courage, he composed himself together and opened his mouth to answer. Even if he was courageous, there was still a little bit of nervousness deep inside of him. The only thing he knew was that all went well because Ventus had an adorable smile when he said...

"I do. I really_ really_ like you."

* * *

YAY! Updated! ^_^. MAHALO FOR YOUR PATIENCE! Now then, I'll go back to watching Jersey Shore, bye guys! :D

~Reviews would be very much appreciated!


End file.
